Rules of Loving
by mirandstories
Summary: When Jenna learns of the truth, Caroline comes to her. Rated T for you know what.
1. Author's Note

≈ I don't own anything from TVD. Only this writing, of course. ≈

There will be some content in this story not appropriate for kids. I hope this warning gets stuck in your head, otherwise enjoy.

The main focus is on an unusual pairing that I picked up when I was searching through , it's very odd yet so...I don't even know. The fanfiction is called Distance, if any of you had read that story this may be similar to you.

The gist is this: Jenna finds out about vamps and all that crap when Caroline meets up with her. They both share their thoughts about it as Care confesses her secret with her. Jenna, not being too bothered, asked if she could come to her house later that night. They do all sorts of things, but I won't spoil it yet.

The pairings are of course Jenna/Caroline, Elena/Bonnie/Caroline, and Elena/Jenna. There may be some others, I haven't developed all of the story.

Of course this is Fiction T or above! This is a two girl pairing for god's sake! Which means, foul language, inappropriate for those 12 or below, and strong content.

Stay tuned if interested, if not then get the hell out of this page. Just click the tab that has an X why don't ya?

 _For those interested click 'Follow' if you want to know when this gets updated. -GTMXII_


	2. Turning Tables

**Thanks for those who were interested! The title of this chapter is inspired by the song _Turning Tables_ by Adele. **

* * *

_≈ Told in Jenna's and Caroline's View Right now, it is Jenna's View≈_

 _Fuck._ That was my first thought when I found out that vampires ever existed. It can't be true, right? Well, hell no, that frikin Stefan would have said when he showed me his really not-so-nice vampire look.

After he told me to run away from this place, the best 'safe' place for me was Caroline's. I still had a weird feeling about her, it was odd since I have nothing against her. I don't usually have uncomfortable issues with Bonnie and Elena, but for some damn reason Caroline just seems...odd. I ran with my heels on as the pain crawled through my veins. Not long enough though, I reached Caroline's house. It was actually right next to ours, but the heels made it look like it was at the end of the road. Doorbelling, I find a sweet blonde girl known as Caroline to open the door.

"Hey! Um, come in I guess.", she invites.

"Thanks.", I pant.

 _Holy crap, I'm already sweating from running in my heels?_ First thought that came in mind once I came in. The house was like ours except that the kitchen and the living room were opposite sides. Caroline smuggles through the fridge to find wine and pour the clear liquid for me to drink it. Although I denied it, she insisted so I took a sip, and it was actually good. Decided not to ask which kind, cause I know myself for looking through e-bay for that kind of wine.

Still, I was a bit freaked at the whole 'vampire' thing. So all I know of right now is that Elena's boyfriend is a vampire and that _Alaric_ was obsessed with them. No wonder he came here. Can't make that stuff up, I guess.

Caroline looked to me in the eyes to study my thoughts. It sort of creeped me out, though I think all she was was worried about me. "You know?"

"How do you know?", I asked her. _Great, Caroline also knows. Who else, John? Hell no, I guess. But what about Jeremy? I know Elena would know..._

"Because...", she drifted off.

"Because what, Caroline?", I commanded.

"Can we talk about this in my room?", she asks.

 _What? What does she mean 'my room'?_ I've been a bit shell-shocked by her response, well I can't really blame her. God, I've been losing my mind lately, diving deeper in humanity. To the scoreboard I was giving in to my inappropriate thoughts, I guess.

Entering her room revealed quite a minimalist site. It had a plain light mocha wall and a simple clock on the top. The bed was layered in 2 sheets, the top one being an elegant white and deep brown floral pattern. There was one window with a sheer curtain pulled to the right. A paisley patterned heart on one wall finished the look. Caroline crashes onto her bed and sits up and pats the bed to indicate for me to sit down. The soft bed was so comfy, it was a good bed.

"So, what were you going to have as an answer?", I break up the silence that filled the room.

"Because I am one. I'm a vampire.", the blonde teenage girl says.

 _Well, that's just too freaky._ I really can't believe it. The sweetest of all things I know is a blood-thirsty vampire? You can't really make all that stuff up, can you? There were so many questions in mind right now it's like trying to get all the pieces of cereal in a bowl of milk!

"I-I'm sorry did I freak you out?", the blonde vampire asks.

"Oh no...actually.", I try to calm her down.

Caroline lays down on her bed once more to sigh and stare at the ceiling. It had a small minimalist chandelier which glowed the atmosphere of the room.

"Do you want to come in later at my house? You know, when Alaric's gone?", I bravely ask.

She returns a confused look to me. Although she would love to, she felt weird that it was me who invited her. Sure enough though, she nodded to the offer.

* * *

 **Later**

* * *

Caroline arrives later at night as I let her in. The girl then crashes down on the couch, watching TV. I went to do the same thing, only to be in another chair, and then grab a wine bottle. I drank from the wine bottle then afterwards.

"So what were you planning?", Caroline asks.

"I just wanted you to come over that's all.", I say with a smile.

The blonde eventually came and sat right next to me, leaning over the side table.

"So, plan on doing anything with a vampire?", the sweet blonde asks me.

 _With a vampire._ Not sure what applies to that, but it was too tempting to actually try and date one. Okay, maybe I'm getting a little too dirty. I'm 30. What the hell is wrong with me. Although it was my first thought about the question, I actually didn't know.

"I don't really know.", I didn't even realize myself saying it. Caroline smiled at me. Those eyes were smoking hot.

"Jenna, I know those eyes. Did you you really mean that?", she caught it. She caught my thought, like she was eavesdropping my mind. What the fuck? THis was Caroline. Although I thought she was a bit stupid and all...

"Okay, maybe I did lie. I really _wanted to_ date one.", I confessed to her. She eyes at me with shocked eyes, her brows drew together.

"Why don't you?", she asks.

The moment she asked that, I felt pressure myself. It was like something or someone was forcing me to do it. It really didn't bother me until I realize I was leaning closer to her. Closer!

* * *

≈ _Caroline's View ≈_

Okay, I hated the moment I did that. Compelling her wasn't really what I had in mind, so really I fucked up. _Really Caroline? She is Elena's aunt for damn sake!_

She leaned closer to me, the sweet peachy scent from her perfect red hair lured me to do the same. Our lips drew closer together until they finally met. The warm feeling of Jenna's lips made me kiss again. I could tell Jenna was doing the same, as she was in closer.

She was the first to stop, of course. Jenna's eyes became shell-shocked at the moment.

"Did we just...?"

"I-I think so..."

She places her hands on her forehead, saying 'Oh my God' out loud at 1 in the morning. I didn't realize myself until I was doing it. I was compelling her...again?

"Kiss me...again.", I say to her. The aunt immediately did as she stood up. She delve in closer to me as we prepared for another kiss. This time was more comfortable and warmer. I found my arms wrapped around Jenna's waist as she held her hands on my cheeks. The feeling was more passionate, so soft. It was then I realize that we lost our minds, with her letting go.

I couldn't let go of her. It was all too quick. She tried to pull herself away from me, but I couldn't let go of my arms. Like glue, except worse. So, I did the same thing to her. Compel her to _stay._

Then it hit me. I found myself leaning closer to her neck. _No no no, Caroline pull yourself out!_

My will wasn't strong this time. My fangs grew as my vampire eyes shown it's true nature. Jenna quickly reacted by trying to dodge my fangs. But really, it wasn't hard to bite the woman. The target never failed, I was feeding onto her neck. The blood entered my stream as I gather more. It was a sweeter taste in my opinion? Maybe because of her nature. The blood tasted so good, it took myself moments until I pulled myself.

* * *

~ _Jenna's View ~_

For some reason, it actually felt satisfying that Caroline had bit me. Of course, I moaned in pain, but it felt as if I was actually feeling no pain at all. Like I was 'safe'. At least, I got a taste of what vampires do. The sweet blonde couldn't have been more sweeter. I held her hand after she let go, stopping that warm feeling I felt when she had bitten me. Caroline was panicking, but I cooed at her, saying it was alright.

Now I'm getting deeper, am I? My thoughts were garbled, really. She let out a soft smile before sniffing. I wrapped my arms around the 16 year-old, her hands feeling mine. Oh god, Jenna this is Caroline. What the fuck are you up to? Immediately I let her go.

* * *

~ _Caroline's_ _View_ ~

Okay, first of all, it wasn't really okay. So what the hell did Jenna have for a response?

A freaking hug. What?

Now I can tell, she's really got into me... But suddenly, I felt that she was the one. No not Tyler or Klaus, her. She had such a comforting presence, I couldn't agree more. Although my mixed emotions were hard to handle, it was easy to get comfortable in her arms.

And all I had to do was kiss.

* * *

 **Short Intros I know. But hey, at least a chapter is up :)**

 **(I had to use my iPad today, my dad was using my computer because his is getting fixed!)**


End file.
